


Spark

by luninosity



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gummi Bears, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, protective!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an article, and an interview, about James ending up unconscious while filming the torture scenes in <i>Last King of Scotland</i>. Clearly we needed fic in which Michael hears about this, and belatedly overreacts. Which, naturally, leads to mutual confessions of love. Also, gummi bears are delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Title and opening lines from The Shins’ “Simple Song”, this time.

_well this is just a simple song_   
_to say what you’ve done_   
_I told you about all those fears_   
_and away they did run_   
_you sure must be strong_   
_and you feel like an ocean_   
_being warmed by the sun_

“James?”

“Michael? What’s—”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Why didn’t I tell you what—oh, is this about the time I ate all the gummi bears in your trailer while you were filming, because I know I said it was Kevin but I really can’t resist gummi bears—”

“No. And I knew that was you. I bought them for you. And this is about you ending up unconscious on a film set—”

“What? When did I—”

“ _Last King of Scotland_ , James!”

“…six _years_ ago? Why are you—why is this important now, again?”

“Because you—I—if you’re going to try to kill yourself while I’m filming with you I think I have a right to know!”

“Oh, as if you have any room to talk, _Hunger_.”

“That’s different!”

“How?”

“I was…I had a nutritionist and other people knew what I was doing and I knew I’d be fine. This is—this is _you_. And you never told me. And I can’t—are you all right?”

“What, right now?”

“Both.”

“ …yes. I am. Then, and now. You know that. Michael, why is me passing out on a film set six years ago suddenly traumatic for you tonight?”

“Because I lo—because I care about you. I—um, I was just, it just came up, I was messing around on the internet and I got on YouTube and—”

“Seriously? You should know better than to do anything with the internet. Also, never google anything that says McFassy in it.”

“—too late. Um. I saw that interview, with you, and you said—you could’ve died. What if you’d died? I couldn’t—please just be careful, all right?”

“…you know, you’re the only person I know who’d watch an interview from six years ago and then call me up to make absolutely certain I’m still alive.”

“I—”

“I’m…not used to that. Michael?”

“…sorry?”

“No. I might not mind. Where’re you?”

“London?”

“Home?”

“Yes…”

“Okay. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Don’t—you don’t have to go anywhere, I don’t want you to have to—”

“You’re honestly afraid, right now, that if I leave the flat I’m going to get hit by a car or struck by lightning or something, aren’t you?”

“Um…no?”

“Yes, you are. I’ll be right there.”

“It’s raining. It’s all wet. The streets are slippery.”

“Twenty minutes. Promise.”

“Please—”

 “I promise I’ll be careful, too.”

…

“Twenty- _one_ minutes.”

“I know. I’m sorry. The traffic lights’re not my friends. Can I come in, or do you want to stand there and stare at me some more?”

“Um…yes and yes.”

“Thank you. Here, give me your hand for a minute.”

“You…I can…I can feel your heartbeat. James…”

“I know. I want you to know, too. I’m still here, and I didn’t break my neck while filming or anything, and also, um. I might kind of like the way your hand feels, right there. Warm.”

“You…you like…I like touching you, too. You have freckles. On your throat. Right…here. Where I can feel your pulse.”

“Oh…”

“And over…here. Next to your lips. James?”

“That question very much needs to be about whether you can kiss me—”

“Can I—”

“Entirely yes!”

“ _…yes_.”

…

“Michael?”

“Hmm? Aren’t you tired? I thought you were tired. Or are you cold? Because I can—”

“I am tired. Not cold, but that’s because you’re holding me. Which I like, so don’t move. But also…I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

“You—”

“You bought me gummi bears. And you worry about me when you don’t have to and no one’s ever—and I _am_ tired and I’m happy and I love you.”

“James…I…”

“I know, that was completely too fast, I shouldn’t’ve said anything, I’m sorry—”

“James, I’ll buy you gummi bears and worry about you forever if you’ll let me. And I’m so fucking glad you’re here. I’m happy too. And I love you.”


End file.
